History
Antiquity (before the Founding of Beldin) -13,000 DR -- Discovery of the Karen River Valley by the Sun Elves of Aryvandaar -12,500 DR -- Creation of the Mythals -10,750 DR -- The Aryvandaaran elves begin to withdraw from the Karen Valley -10,500 DR -- The elven outpost and the mythals are completely abandoned -50 DR -- Founding of Nedra 415 DR -- Fall of Nedra 600 DR -- Arrival of the House Jadys'Varine in the Karen River Valley 900 DR -- Approximate date of the arrival of the Uthgardt in the Karen Valley 970-980 972 DR -- Discovery of the Karen Valley by the Eleven Captains 974 DR -- Founding of Beldin, and the signing of the treaty between Beldin and Siluvan 975 DR -- King Aelfwine I marries Revana Jadys'Varine 980-990 990-1000 1000-1010 1010-1020 1018 DR -- The Dracorage 1020-1030 1030-1040 1040-1050 1043 -- Karenlynn Founded 1050-1060 1055 DR - Haralda Greycastle marries Wilhem Nightshade, and the Nightshade-Greycastle feud starts 1060-1070 1070-1080 1080-1090 1090-1100 1100-1110 1110-1120 1120-1130 1130-1140 1140-1150 1149 -- a clan of halfings arrives in the valley, and settle around the Lester castle. They call their settlement Riverfern. 1150-1160 1150 DR -- The Great Plague comes to Beldin 1160-1170 1170-1180 1175 DR -- Elandania Jadys'Varine marries King Aelfric III of Beldin 1180-1190 1190-1200 1200-1210 1207 DR -- Freyja Thorsdotr is sent as ambassador of the Uthgardt to Beldin 1210-1220 1211 DR -- Freyja leaves Beldin to go on pilgramage to the Great Glacier 1220-1230 1220 DR -- The Telmaths come to Beldin 1228 DR -- Astrid Rock is 'blessed' by Auril at the prayer of Freyja and the Chosen of Auril 1229 DR -- Aelfwine II becomes king of Beldin 1230-1240 1234 DR -- the Binklehiems gain notoriety in the valley for their attempts to bring fresh mountain spring water down from the north to Beldin 1235 DR -- Orc Wars 1240-1250 1245 DR -- the Year of Pain, the Telmaths are unmasked as Loviatarans in Beldin 1246 DR -- the Telmaths are found guilty of numerous murders, and executed 1248 DR -- The First Winter War begins 1249 DR -- the Nightcryer is sent to Neverwinter and Waterdeep by the Fearthegns to recruit adventurers to aid in against the Aurilite threat. This is the first of the 'Fearthegn Recruiter' ships to ever go out. 1250-1260 1255 DR -- The Battle of Mindy's Farm 1258 DR -- Freyja dies, and is succeeded as leader of the Aurilites by a less cunning priestess 1260 DR -- The First Winter War ends; the worship of Auril is outlawed in Beldin 1260-1270 1265 DR -- Uthgardt Wars 1290-1300 1292 DR -- Ernol the Wise becomes king of Beldin 1300-1310 1300 DR -- Aelfred II becomes king of Beldin 1330-1340 1334 DR -- A group of Avariel, driven from the Crags, arrive in Beldin. While flying over Astrid, they note renewed Aurilite activity, and report as much to Siluvan before continuing north 1335 DR -- Founding of the Beldin Intelligence Agency 1336: The Second Winter War begins. 1337 DR -- Acksel's Axewackers arrive in Beldin, and offer their services to the king 1338 DR -- the First Astrid Siege begins 1340-1350 1342 DR -- Avery I becomes king of Beldin 1345 DR -- the Astrid Underdeeps passage to the top of Astrid Rock is discovered 1347 DR -- the Battle of the Rude Surprise 1350-1360 1353: The Second Winter War ends with the taking of Astrid Rock 1360-1370 1370: The Third Winter War begins. 1370-1380 1371- An Adventuring party from Athkatla is mysteriously teleported to Beldin. Clerics claim it is the will of Shaunakul. Vaune Nasadra is one of the adventurers in this party, and a few days later swears to defend the realm. 1376 - The Battle of the Blizzard, the Third Winter War ends. Beldin city is destroyed but rebuilt over the following year. 1377 DR -- Corrick Tannerson and Ronin Eininfar arrive in the valley on seperate ships. Ordin arrives in the valley and begins ascending the ranks of the Black Stilleto's. the Mythal Crisis, and the death of the Lady in White. Beginning of the Fourth Winter War. 1378 DR -- the Nightshade vs. Adventurers' Guild trial marks the start of a feud between several adventurers and the Nightshade's, most particularly Vaune Nasadra and Ronin Eininfar . Koranna Cadillac, Zilvra Vrinn , Igrat and Heniandrar arrive in the valley, each on seperate occasions. The Aurrilite armies destroy Siluvan and lay siege to Beldin. The siege is lifted when an adventurer party assassinates three of the Aurrilite generals, subsequently routing the enemy. 1380-1390 1379 DR: Anezka, favoured of Sune arrives in the valley 1380 DR -- Vaune Nasadra marries Ronin Eininfar. 1381 DR -- Vampire Plague 1382 DR -- Illenai raises the Shroud 1383 DR -- Aelfric IV of Beldin marries Iris Jadys'Varine; the Second Astrid Siege begins 1384 DR -- Aelfric IV is officially crowned king of Beldin 1385 DR -- The War of the Black Angel, aka the First Death King War; The princess Aelvira, daughter of King Aelfric and Iris, is born Igrat leaves the kingdom for months, returning as "Marie Levey", allegedly having reclaimed her lost past. 1386 DR -- The Fourth Winter War ends, ending all traces of Aurrilite occupation in the valley. Astrid Rock is taken and claimed by the newly formed Order of Astrid Knights. Siluvan angrily opposes this claim, but is unable to dispute it for long, as Beldin forces formed the majority of the military units sent during the capture of Astrid. Lord Gavin Ferret marries Zilvra Vrinn on the 20th of Marpenoth. 1387 DR -- Briana Ferret is born on the 4th of Uktar 1388-1389 DR -- The Adamantine War , aka the Second Death King War 1390-1400 1391 DR -- The Beldin Civil War , aka The Knights Rebellion begins. Prince Aelfred, son of King Aelfric and Iris, is born. Marie Levey marries Nictaska on the 28th of Flamerule. 1392 DR -- TThe civil war ends with the recovery of Aelfric Aelfhiem and restoration of his dynasty's rule over Beldin; Marie and Nicktaska Levey's daughter Livia is born on the 7th of Nightal; First appearance of the Oracle's Cult. 1393 -- Shinros and Rhylkir Eininfar/Nasadra are born on the 10th of Eleint 1394 DR -- Demongate War and Siege of the Grey City 1396 DR-- Alton and Avery Ferret are born on the 14th of Eleasias 1400-1410 1401 -- The execution of Faerdra Dyrr 1403 -- The execution of Veldren Fey-Branche The Reclamation War begins and ends. 1409 -- Mysterious pods are discovered burried in key locations across the valley. Most are destroyed, but some remain hidden. The pods contain what appear to be human corpses. 1410 -- The Elemental War begins and ends. The pods are confirmed to hold Vashaarans in stasis. Gerald and Anezka Leonsmane are wed on the 20th of Kythorn The Dark Sun crisis begins and ends with the assassination of the vampire Lord Neverday in the negative energy plane. Several vampire covens are formed in the city, but eventually destroyed by knights, adventurers and the newly arrived Order of the Purging Flame. Vasharan outpost in Black Sun is discovered. Grand Marshal Leonsmane of the Lion Legionnaires warns the Kareyn of an impending attack. 1411-1420 1411 -- Brinnete Leonsmane, on orders from Malark Lester, arrives in the Morrains and begins coaxing the Elk tribe into making an aggressive bid for power. The Astrid Knights and the Lion Legionnaires rally and eventually destroy the Elk clan, reaffirming the treaties between Beldin and the Utghardt tribes. Talisid Leonsmane is born on the 24th of Eleint Szek'Thuul is turned to stone by the warlock Summer , and taken to Astrid Keep as a prisoner. Later in the year, Livia Levey marries Jasmaln Nightshade on newyear's eve 1412--War in the north against Malark Lester and Atamara Nightshade. Both Malark and Atamara are slain. The Eininfar's and Leonsmane's are admitted into Beldin Nobility. 1413-- The Second Beldin Civil War begins and ends. House Leonsmane, with unaninmous support from all the knights in the kingdom, deposes the Aelfhiems and becomes the new royal family of Beldin. The Tanghilt family is killed in a fire that burns down their estate. The Black Stilletos are effectively disolved without their leadership. The Ferrets and Bounders are merged into a new agency called S.A.B.E.R.